New to the Game
by Axrat
Summary: They've all been called here from various worlds, and will under go difficult tasks to prove that they are Super Smash Brothers material, but they can manage, for their destinies say so. I know they can manage. After that, the games begin.


**Smashing Alone**

Link's eyes blinked, revealing that he was in a cage of some sorts. His hands were tied behind his back, his legs tied together, and mouth gaged. He yanked on the rope, getting an elbow to the back in reply. He turned his head just enough to see a _blue_ _hedgehog_ glaring back at him. Apparently his hands had been tied together with this stranger's, and the creature wasn't happy with him yanking on the ropes like that. Outside of the cage, neither could see anything.

"It took you long enough." Came a bored voice. "Look out below." It added, before the floor opened into a trap door below them and they fell, Link landing on his feet. Unfortunetly, since the hedgehog was shorter, it couldn't reach the ground. The ropes and gag vanished and the hedgehog fell to the ground.

"Finally!" It exclaimed, and Link turned, finally getting a good look at it.

"Who and what are you?" He asked in confusion.

"Call me Sonic." Replied the hedgehog. "And I'm a hedgehog, for the record, Elf-boy." Link glared.

"Don't call me an Elf." He growled. "My name is Link, for the record." He mocked, before turning away. "Now, what are we doing here, anyway?"

"You tell me!" Sonic replied. "I got separated from all my allies when I was captured."

"My story's no different." Link sighed. "Besides the fact that I was trying to keep them away from the princess of my land."

"Harsh." Sonic shrugged.

"So, we're all stuck here, are we?" Sonic and Link turned to face someone else, a short, round marshmellow creature by Sonic's reconing, with a black cape and mask on.

"Who're you?" Link asked.

"Meta Knight."

"Is anyone else here?"

"A few. There's no girls here... I think." Meta Knight replied.

"That's a relief." Link exhaled sharply. "Zelda's safe, then." Meta Knight turned and started walking away. Link and Sonic followed, for lack of anything better to do.

Meta Knight led them to a group of people, and as Meta Knight had said, there were only men and a couple of boys, and creatures that you couldn't tell what gender they were.

"Two more." Meta Knight spoke to the group before joining them.

"Hey." Sonic waved. "I'm Sonic."

"Awichinnak." Link greeted. "Link."

"Er... hey." Came a blue haired apparent prince's reply. "I'm Marth," He pointed to himself. "This is Ike, Roy, Pit, Wario, Pokemon Trainer, Diddy Kong, Snake, Lucas, Dedede-"

"KING Dedede" Corrected the... I have no clue how'd you describe him, that Marth indicated.

"Whatever." Marth rolled his eyes. "Olimar, Mario, Kirby, Pikachu, Fox, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Popo, Ness, Luigi, Falco, Captain Falcon, Lucario, Mr. Game and Watch," Link growled as Marth motioned to the red haired man beside Mr. Game and Watch.

"No need to introduce the King of Evil to me." Link growled.

"No need to introduce yourself, Hero of Time." Ganondorf growled back.

"Er... you two know each other?" Marth asked.

"He only practially destroyed my homeland." Link replied, not looking away from Ganondorf.

"Alright... continueing!" Marth bit his lip, hoping things wouldn't get out of hand. "Jigglypuff and Wolf."

"Race-confused Forest Boy!" Ganondorf shot an insult at Link.

"Only man of a female race!" Link shot back.

"Heavy-sleeper!"

"Loser to wolf and imp!"

"CAN WE SHUT UP?!" Marth screamed.

"There are bigger problems then a fight between enemies!" Popo snapped. "What about our friends? I was separated from Nana, whom I never go anywhere without, and I'm sure you all have friends that you were taken from. For all we know, they could be dead!" Link paused and blinked, that hurt, thinking that Zelda could actually be dead.

"Thanks... I think." Marth said nervously. "Anyway, Popo's right. We may be here, but what about our friends and family?"

"They're fine, for now." Came the voice Link and Sonic had heard in the cage. "I have a few captives that you'll need to save, Bowser, Ganondorf, Dedede, anyone else who wants to take over other lands, you're comming with me. Everyone else, have fun. Oh, Link, Mario and Luigi..." A pause. "Mario..." Everyone blinked. "I think you'll recgonise two of them, er... Zelda and Peach, maybe?"

"RELEASE THEM!" Shouted Link, Mario and Luigi.

"You'll have to rally help to rescue those two and... er... Wow... Samus. Sheesh, since when have we had so few girls? And all of their attacks SUCK!"

"...Sounds like a personal problem." Sonic commented.

"Oh shut up."

"Alright, Peach is held captive in Hyrule, Zelda in the Mushroom Kingdom. Samus... just broke out. She'll be joining you soon. I shall open two portals. The pink one will take you to Hyrule, the blue one to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Dude, Hyrule's colours are gold, red, blue and green." Link rolled his eyes.

"Ah, but Peach's favourite colour is pink, and Zelda's theme you could say is blue."

"She's the Keeper of Knowledge, holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Wisdom's theme is," Link made a sarcastic gasp. "Blue!" Everyone but the voice laughed.

"Ha,ha,ha," Said the voice sarcastially. "I forgot how to laugh."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Sonic repeated. Link shook his head.

"I'll give you five minutes."

"What about Nana?!" Popo yelled.

"Oh, I'll return Nana to you in twenty four hours, which is how much time I'm giving them to rescue the princesses, and the magic cells I have them in will only open at the end of the 24 hours, and if no one's there for them, they become mine." The voice ended.

"Alright, so, Mario and Luigi can go to Hyrule and rescue Peach, while Link-" Marth was cut off

"Erm... we don't-a know anything-a about High-a-stool or what-a-ever.." Mario told Marth.

"And I don't know anything about the Toadstool or whatever kingdom." Link glared. "It's Hyrule."

"It's-a Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario snapped back.

"Whatever... but we've really been put in a jam." Sonic commented.

"Well," Kirby spoke. "There's a few here who know around the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, DK, Diddy Kong, you all know a bit, right?" DK and Diddy Kong nodded.

"I hate to put Zelda to the side like this," Link spoke "but, we'll go to Hyrule first, then I'll get either DK and Diddy Kong, or both, to take me to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Alrighty, then." Sonic grinned. "But, are we all going, or just a small group?"

"I'll tell you this," Link started. "At night in Hyrule, it's better in numbers. The sheer amount of Stachilds that can come out at night can make your head spin." The continued to discuss likely places for the Princesses to be held, and where to start searching.

"Alright," Came the voice when five minutes was up. "I'll open the portals now. Have fun, 'Heroes'"

Two lights appeared in the center of the black room, a pink one and a blue one.

"Alright, Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Marth, Pit, Lucario, Ike, Jigglypuff, let's go." Link started towards the pink light. The others he mentioned followed him, and they were all warped.

They reappeared in a grassy, green field, nearing sunset. Beside them was a large boulder, and the grass was damp from rain earlier that day. Link blinked in rememberance. "This is..." He paused. "Hyrule Field, seven years before I fought Ganondorf." He looked to the distance, seeing a blue light appear, heading towards a town surrounded by a brick wall and a moat, with a drawbridge going over. "He's not gunna make it." Link muttered as himself, seven years ago, came into view. "Behind the boulder!" He told the others, and they all ducted behind it, watching as the sun set and the drawbridge rose.

"Hurry Link! Jump!" The light peeped, and Young Link jumped at the edge of the moat, but missed the drawbridge and landed in the water with a 'splaash'. Link shook his head, as if trying to shake water from his hair.

"I rememeber that..." He muttered.

"Gee, thanks, Navi." Young Link glared at the light.

"You run too slow!" The light replied.

"Well, where are we going to shelther for the night? We crossed the entire field in a day, and we don't know what types of danger are here durring the night!"

"We could go to that ranch we stopped at earlier." Navi suggested.

"Do we have a choice?" Muttered Young Link, but something grabbed his ancle from behind when he tried to take a step. He twisted and fell on his back, watching in horror as a Hylian skelleton pulled itself out of the ground.

"Stachild." Link told the others, grabbing his bow and jumping up onto the boulder before nocking an arrow and taking aim. "Din's..." He released. "FIRE!" He shouted, getting his younger counterpart, and the stachild's attention as the arrow caught fire, lodging itself in the stachild's ribcage, who ran off, trying to pull the fire out of his bones. Young Link hastily got to his feet, before he, and Navi looked over where Link was standing. "Oops." Link winced.

"Is that..." Navi, who, if you were close enough, could tell that she was a three-inch tall girl in blue clothing, with blue hair and glowing blue skin, and wings.

"Heh..." Link scratched the back of his head. "Yes, Navi, I'm the older verson of you Kokiri. I won't explain everything right now, though. I have a princess to save." He jumped from the boulder, and motioned to the others. "Oh, run from the stachilds, or else you'll end up with twenty on your tail." He told him, as the group followed him east. Young Link watched in confusion.

"...Link, let's just go to the ranch and head to the castle in the morning." Navi spoke, and they both headed south, towards a natrual rock formation with a ranch on it in the distance.

"Why the past?" Link muttered as they crossed the bridge over the part of the Zora's River that ran through Hyrule Field.

"Maybe to confuse you." Pit told him. "Or something along those lines."

"Eh..." Link shrugged. "There," He pointed to an area where the grass turned to dirt. "The Gerudo Valley. We'll start our search there."

"Okie dokie." Mario replied as they started towards the Gerudo Valley.

They eventually, with help of the Gerudo membership card that Link kept ahold of, were allowed into the valley, but with no luck. Afterwards, they serched Kakariko and Death Mountain, before traveling north to Zora's Domain and Castle Town, but still nothing. So far, they'd used up all but five of their twenty four hours.

"The only place left to go is the Kokiri Forest and Lost woods... but how we'll get there in time..." Then it hit Link and he pulled the Ocarina of Time from his bag. "We'll warp." He then played the Minute of the Forest, and warped them all to the Triforce Symbol outside the Forest Temple, and a green haired girl in green clothing fell off the tree stump she was on. "Damn... I forgot about Saria..." Link muttered, before motioned to Jigglypuff as everyone else ran down the stairs. Jigglypuff started singing, and put Saria to sleep.

"Now I see why you wanted to bring the puffball." Lucario commented. "Just in case you were to see yourself or someone saw recongised you."

"Exactly." Link said as Jigglypuff returned. "Thanks, Jigglypuff." He nodded.

"Jiggly puuuf!" Replied the pokemon.

"Hurry. If there's any Kokiri in the woods, we're dead." Link told the others. "And if we have to go into the forest, we're dead as well."

"Isn't forest and woods the same thing?" Sonic asked.

"Kokiri Forest, Lost Woods." Link replied. "They're Kokiri abbreviations, as the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods are the only places known to the Kokiri."

"Why-a don't they-a just leave?" Mario asked as they continued along the path.

"The Kokiri die when they leave the forest." Link said bluntly as they came to a crossroads, the way the came, straight ahead, right and left. "It's very easy to get lost in these woods. There's only one right path, and according to legend, it changes, and only Kokiri with fairies can navigate without getting lost."

"Now you tell us." Pit muttered.

"What do you expect?" Link asked, going right. "Right, right, back, left, forwards, back, left, forwards." He muttered, turning right at the next crossroads, then turning around and going left, then going straight, then turning around and then goning left, then going forwards and comming out at a clearing with a skullkid playing a flute.

"Skullkid." Link spoke.

"Who're you?" The Skullkid stopped playing and looked at the weird group.

"I'm a Hylian who grew up here." He replied, then shuffled through his bag and held out four masks, the Deku Mask, the Goron Mask, the Zora Mask and the Feirce Deity Mask

"Link! It's you!" Exclaimed the Skullkid. "The kid who saved me from Majora!"

"It is." Link replied, putting the masks away.

"I never had a chance to thank you afterwards... have you noticed the messed up times in between Termina and Hyrule?"

"There are two different worlds now, Skullkid. Usually, you were taken to 'New Hyrule', as I call it. You're currently in the Hyrule that will be destroyed soon." Link replied.

"Ah... that explains it."

"Skullkid, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Have you see a erm..." He looked at Mario and Luigi.

"Princess in-a a pink dress with-a pure-a blond hair... with a tenis racket?" Mario asked.

"Hm... and an umbrella?" Skullkid asked.

"That's-a her." Luigi replied.

"Yes, I have." Skullkid said, rubbing the back of his head. "And earned a big bump on the back of my head for trying to help her."

"No offence, but you do look like a monster." Link commented.

"I get that a bit... the only reason the Kokiri don't run is because I was once one of them." Skullkid commented. "And I usually get it right before they turn into a Stafos and try to chop my head off."

"Harsh." Ike and Marth commented.

"As far as I know, the princess you're looking for was taken to the village." The Skullkid told him.

"Great." Link moaned. "The one place I didn't want to go."

"Sorry." Skullkid shrugged. "Oh! Tatl! Tael!" He turned, and the two fairies, yellow and purple, darted out from the trees. One was a girl in yellow clothing with yellow hair and glowing yellow skin, the other was a boy with purple hair, black clothing and glowing purple skin.

"Hey-a, Link!" The yellow fairy exclaimed, fluttering around his head.

"Hey, Tatl." Link replied, smiling.

"Hey, Skullkid." Tatl started, landing softly on Link's shoulder. "Mind if I go with Link for this?"

"Go on, Tatl. I'll take care of Tael for you." Skullkid nodded.

"You're awesome!" Tatl exclaimed, fluttering over to the exit. "I'll be waiting, when you're ready." She said as she landed on a tree branch.

"Thanks, Skullkid. I owe you." Link said.

"You owe me nothing, Link. I owe you my life." Skullkid replied.

"Talk to you again later." Link waved as the group headed towards Tatl, who flew in the lead a bit, leading them out of the forest.

"That was conveniant." Marth commented.

"I knew there was a skullkid there, but I hadn't realised that it was _Majora's _skullkid." Link replied.

"Who's Majora?" Sonic asked.

"An evil... creature, basically. As strong as Ganondorf, and very hard to hit." Link replied.

"You looked just about CREEPY with the Fierce Deity Mask on!" Tatl exclaimed.

"I wouldn't know. Never got a chance to look into a mirror before taking it off." Link replied with a shrug.

"I wonder what you'd look like as a deku _now._" Tatl teased

"Can we talking about something the rest of us understand?" Pit asked as they came to the village.

"Quiet." Link hissed, glancing out over the village, watching a gathering near his house.

"He better not come back!" A red haired boy exclaimed. None of the villagers looked a day over ten.

"But, Mido, Saria refuses to return from the Lost Woods until he does!" Exclaimed a blond haired girl, who Link reconised as either the girl who sat on the screen outside the shop, or her twin who was always inside.

"But he killed the Great Deku Tree!" Mido retorted.

"Saria was in _teers _after he left!" Exclaimed a orange haired boy, one of three triplets.

"You're point? And now, there's some weird girl claiming to be a princess in the forest." Mido crossed his arms.

"You locked her in Link's house, what threat is she?" Asked a random Kokiri.

"She's not turning into a Stafos." Exclaimed the other of the twin girls.

"Exactly."

"Hey, Jigglypuff." Link whispered. "I'm sure those kids would love listening to you sing, so go down there and preform for them."

"Jiiggly!" Exclaimed the puffball pokemon, before floating down to where the Kokiri were.

"What's that?!" Exclaimed the twins.

"A monster!" Mido grabbed a stick, but Jigglypuff started singing. Link and the others plugged their ears. They only unplugged them when the Kokiri all fell asleep and Jigglypuff smiled at them, when they all jumped down. Link started up the ladder to his house, followed by Mario and Luigi.

"You guys stay down there and keep an eye out." Link told them.

"Alright." Pit replied.

Link trying opening the door to his house, finding it locked.

"Princess Peach? Are you in there?" He spoke.

"Who's there?" Came a frightened girl's voice.

"My name's Link, I'm the hero of this world. Mario and Luigi are here too." He replied. "I'm going to try and open the door." He added, grabbing a red crystal from his bag, but though better of it, not wanting to burn his house down with Din's Fire. He put the crystal away and shuffled through his bag. "Stand back." He said, jumping down to the ground, grabbing the longshot and putting on the iron boots. He aimed the longshot as Mario and Luigi stepped back, and fired. The longshot gripped, and pulled. Link took a strong grip on the longshot as it pulled, and the iron boots dug into the dirt. The door broke free of its hinges, and flew back towards Link, knocking him to the ground. He put his normal boots on after recovering, and freeing the door from the longshot. He quickly climbed up the ladder again, and everyone entered his house, seeing a blond haired princess in a pink dress, held in a pink diamond, simmilar to that Ganondorf used on Zelda.

"Princess." Link bowed in respect, before turning to Mario and Luigi. "Keep Jigglypuff singing whenever the Kokiri wake up." He told them. "The Kokiri Forest is free of monsters. I must hurry if I'm to rescue Zelda in time."

"I've done my part," Tatl spoke. "I'm going to return to my brother." She told Link, who nodded as she flew off. Link gave Peach one last bow before leaving, and jumping off his balcony and landing with the others. "Jigglypuff, stay here. Sing if the Kokiri wake up, that way they'll get to hear you sing again." Link said to the pokemon, who nodded in reply. "Farore's Wind." Link spoke. He and the others vanished with a gust of wind, reappearing in the pitch black room in front of the pink portal. "We have... four hours to save Zelda. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, can we manage?"


End file.
